


A Very Ereri Christmas

by puppycatkittymuffin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycatkittymuffin/pseuds/puppycatkittymuffin
Summary: It's Christmastime and Levi's in for a present





	A Very Ereri Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> \- Merry Christmas, I tried to do the... other stuff, but I couldn't... all innuendos implied though! Just a quick one-shot I thought of

For obvious reasons Levi loathed the holiday season. It was loud and obnoxious, curtesy of Hange, and the brats got themselves drunk and filthy, also curtesy of Hange. It also didn't help that she constantly reminded him that the twenty fourth was his birthday. Another year of living and dealing with shitty brats and titans. What the hell was there to celebrate? "I've got you a gift! It took a lot of persuasion, and booze, so don't mess it up!" Hange had told him in the mess hall, where many of the cadets and even the superiors were drunk off their asses and for some reason Mikasa was beating a certain horse with the Christmas tree while Armin and Reiner cheered her on. Of course Sasha and Connie had raided the pantry, and Ymir and Krista hadn't left each other underneath the mistletoe.

Now the superiors were even more slightly amusing to see, even though there was a mess to clean the next day and Levi would make sure the hangovers were punishment enough. Petra was stripping her clothes off while Eld and Gunther tried to arm wrestle, and Oluo was lying in the corner with blood on his face and his tongue stuck between his teeth. Levi didn't need to explain further. Erwin was trying to stop Hange from chugging more alchol down Moblit's throat, while Mike just sat in the corner with an amused expression. Levi didn't bother drinking the tea she offered him, knowing he'd regret it. The one brat that he hadn't seen, however, was Yeager.

He sighed with annoyance as he opened his office door before blinking with a stoic expression, though it was obvious to anyone that he was definitely confused and surprised. Speak of the titan devil... Yeager was on his back, his wrists and ankles bound by a silky red ribbon tied in a bow, on Levi's desk, with a Santa hat on and the most interestingly awkward and delicious looking attire. Green and white stockings with pointed black shoes with little golden jingle bells on them. They just barely covered his hips, and he was shirtless. His eyes drifted over to Levi, they were slightly glazed over but he was far from intoxicated. Though that didn't mean he was intoxicating. "Heichou!" he gave a sloppy salute. "What... the... fuck?" was all he said. "Eh... Squad Leader Hange told me to do it! She said it would make Christmas more merry!" Eren said with flushed cheeks and reddened ears.

Levi raised a black eyebrow before shutting(much to Hange's dismay) and locking(much to her annoyance) the door. "I see," he said as he slowly walked to his desk. "She told me to tell you, Happy Birthday," Eren said awkwardly. Eren shuffled and grabbed the hat off his head before placing it on Levi's head while looking in the other direction. "Merry Christmas, shitty brat," Levi said as he gripped Eren's hair forcefully, yanking his head back and earning himself a surprised set of green eyes. "Are you going to unwrap me, Heichou?" Eren asked shyly. "Of course not. I'm not going to unwrap you until tomorrow. That doesn't mean I'm not going to play with you first though," Levi said with a faint smirk before slamming his lips to Eren's. Merry fucking Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
